Your Friendly Neigborhood Harry Potter
by xXTheEmoPunkKngXx
Summary: AU. Harry has always had a horrible life. His parents dead, Abused by the Dursleys, Bullied by Dudley. He's never had any mental stability until he met Nymphadora Tonks. it was she who provided Harry with mental stability. When one day Harry's powers kick in Tonks get's hurt for his secret. he decides to fight the people who hurt Tonks his own way. As Spider-Man
1. Harry Potter

Harry opens his eyes once the sun touches his face. He groans as he realizes that today would be another day of school. Lovely

'Why couldn't the Avengers clean up take up another week of school?'

He huffed

'Not to mention another Dudley free week'

He thought about it for a second before he got up put on his glasses and went into the bathroom that was in his room. But before he closed the door a thought flashed through his head that made him smile.

'Dudley free week is a heaven. But today's the day Tonks comes back from her vacation. Lord knows the type of questions she'll bombard me with"

And with that the day seemed more bearable

""/\

"Hey Potter Heads up!" Yelled Colin Crevey a freshmen at Midtown High

This snaps Harry out of his thoughts of him and girl he knew he could never have.

"Hu-Oh Crap!"

Harry shoots off from the bench he was sitting on and raced towards the school bus, which was slowly pulling away. This has been happening a lot lately

"HEY STOP THE BUS! STOP THE BUS!" Harry yells while pounding onto the side of the bus.

Through the door Harry could see that the bus driver was having fun with the situation for he was laughing like a maniac along with the other kids.

The bus passed now passed Harry. Harry slowed down to a walk; he huffed knowing he missed his bus. He looked towards the back window of the bus and saw the angelic face of the person he had hoped to sit next too. Her face then disappeared and was replaced by more teasing kids.

A moment later the bus stopped to a screeching halt. Harry looked at it in shock, he snapped himself out of it and took this opportunity to catch up to it. As soon as he reached the door's they opened. He climbed aboard to see that the bus driver was not laughing and now sported a split lip and a bruised cheek.

"Sit down kid!" he barked in a gruff voice

Harry jumped then nodded.

As he was making his way down the aisle he noticed three things.

All the students in the school bus were looking at him. Some in disgust (Something that was never new to Harry), some in curiosity, and some in annoyance, but only one with a smile glued to her face.

Dudley had this look on his face that screamed "Your Dead Potter!"

And last, the girl in which he was looking for now sported a bruise on her cheek and a small cut above her eye

He almost made it to her before the bus started to move, this caused Harry to stumble slightly forward, and for Dudley to stick his foot out. Harry met the floor fast and the only thing that seemed louder than the shout of surprise from Harry was the breaking of glass…

…From his glasses…

…Crap

Harry looked now through one shattered lens while the other one was slightly cracked.

Harry heard laughter before him from half the bus. He looked up to see that a lot of people were laughing at him. Harry huffed in annoyance and he climbed to his feet. He slowly made his way to the back of the bus. But before he made it there someone tapped him on his shoulder.

He turned to find his purple haired goddess in front of him… along with the other six he saw with his broken glasses

"Where do you think your going Potter?"

Harry smiled as she engulfed him in a hug, which lasted for years.

"Nowhere but the back of the bus where all scum belong." Harry answered jokingly

She tsked him and shook her head as she rolled her eyes. "Now Potter we are going to have to change that self-loathing attitude, here come sit with me."

She grabbed him by his hand and sat down and tugged him down onto the seat. She scooted closer to the window before she started again.

"Why is it that I can never have you without any blood on you?"

Harry gave her a confused look before he felt a drop of blood slide down his eyebrow onto his cheek then onto his chin. He moved a hand to his eyebrow and started to scan the area for the thing that caused him to bleed. He found it.

"Stay still. I'll get it." Ordered Tonks

She leaned in so close that he could feel her breath. She touched the thing in his eyebrow and slowly tugged at it. It caused the blood droplets to fall a bit faster. She finally got it out; she stared at then at Harry then she scowled.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"That big dolt Dudley messed up your glasses and your face." She growled.

"Speaking of messed up faces, what happened to you?"

She put on this look of fake hurt

"Well well mister potter aren't we the ladies man eh?"

She then smiled

"Got the new shiner and cut trying to stop the bus driver. I might look bad but he look's worse." She ended with pride in her voice

Harry chuckled and slowly shook his head.

"I know I saw. But why did you do it?"

She put on an innocent look

"'Cause the big mean ol' bus driver drove away before my bestest friend got on the bus."

The way she said it caused Harry to blush

"Plus you owe me a story of what happened while I was gone!"

Harry feigned a look of hurt then said:

"And here I thought you cared for me. Oh well"

She flicked him on his forehead causing him to look at her. She had her arms crossed. This is when Harry just noticed what she was wearing. Black Skinny jeans with black and white Chuck Taylors, a black "All American Rejects" t-shirt, and a blue and white Paramore jacket. But what stood out the most was the serious look on her face.

"You need to stop with all this self-loathing attitude. I've been gone one week and you've gone emo on me." She sighed and flicked him on the forehead again.

She stared at his eyebrow in concern before digging into her backpack that she had under her seat

While she dig in her book bag Harry looked around the bus and noticed things were back to they were. The other people were chatting with friends, on their phones, or listing to their I-pods and such. He noticed that Dudley and his goons were talking in whispers and looking towards his area. Harry knew this was no good. He looked out the bus window and saw that they were close to school.

Tonks then suddenly popped back up from her dig in her book bag. She had a Band-Aid in her hand.

"Let's fix that face yeah?" she asked with a smile

Harry shook his head "No, you still got a fresh cut as well. You use it."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"How come men always put up with the cut's and bruises?"

Harry chuckled and answered. "'Cause"

He took the Band-Aid and put it on her cut above her eye

"I've always known how to deal with pain."

This caused silence between them. What Harry said was true, sad but true. When Harry was younger his parents had died in a plane crash. It was horrible; the bodies were too burnt to be recognizable. Harry then had gone to live with his mother's sister, and during his time there he was abused and neglected. All because his aunt bore hatred for her sister. It was until Harry's 9th birthday that Harry met Tonks. It was then Harry finally got some mental stability.

Harry had grown up thinking that he was useless, that he wasn't loved. That had led him to self-harming, but Tonks had stopped that all. Since then Harry has been great friend with Tonks. As an added plus it didn't hurt that Tonks only lived a few blocks away from his house where he and his godfather, Sirius, reside.

"There you go again bringing up that. Harry it's the past, I understand you got hurt but one simply needs to let go."

Harry gave a small chuckle

"I let go long time ago. I'm just stating the truth."

She rolled her eyes and flicked him again on the forehead.

The bus then stopped.

"Oh! Were here!" Tonks stated.

Harry stood and waited his turn to walk down the aisle. Once off the bus he looked to his school, which was just putting the last touch on repairs. He had hardly had believed that he had gotten accepted into this school. But then again it was easy if you never want to end up as Tonks as your tutor.

'No offense to Tonks but she's one hell of a complainer'

Harry was then hug tackled from Tonks.

"Uh What's this for?" Harry asked trying to breath

"I really missed you." She said, her words muffled as her face was pressed in his shoulder

This really struck Harry hard. Harry then struggled to get his arms around her from his position, he tried the best he could and he managed to hug her back

"I missed you too Tonks"


	2. School Day

"Heads Up Potter"

And with that a football slammed into Harry's head and sent him to the ground from his spot at his locker

"Ow!" Harry groaned

Harry reached for his glasses that managed to fly off his head and returned them to there spot. He then tried to find his assailant through his now completely shattered glasses. He looked over to a now red-in-the-face-laughing Dudley and scowled. He got up from the floor and fixed his clothes before he resumed scourging in his messy locker for his biology textbook.

Once found he closed his locker and walked in the direction of his third period biology class. He didn't walk three feet from his locker before he was tackled again from behind. The Only way Harry knew the assailant was friendly was the skull and crossbones design on the nails

"Wotcher Harry!" Came Tonks muffled greeting

"H-Hello Tonks!" Harry gasped as he tried to breath through Tonks's crushing hug.

She then let go and spun Harry around to face him.

"Guess what!?"

Harry thought about it for a second

"Your hair is naturally purple? No! You Dye it purple to keep it back from going to pink!" he would have continued before he was flicked on the forehead.

"No you prat! I got a schedule switch! My schedule matches yours now!"

Harry put on a look of sadness

"Oh great more hours of the day with you!" Harry said glumly, but the sarcasm was present in his voice

Tonks rolled her eyes and crossed her arms

"Oh don't get too excited."

Harry chuckled at her then stopped.

"What's a prat?"

"And there goes my faith in you Harry!" Tonks exclaimed as she threw both her arms in the air, a smile still plastered onto her face.

Harry shrugged and chuckled at her response.

"Harry what happened?"

Harry shrugged again

"Same old same old, jocks picking on the scrawny nerd on while hitting on some daft bimbo."

She reached for his face and his heart stopped as she cupped his check. She had a look of concern as before. Her purple bangs were in front of her face and it seemed to increase her beauty ten-fold. He had hoped that she didn't notice the blush that was now creeping onto his face.

She examined him for a minute or two before plucking his glasses off of his face.

"Hey! I need those!" Harry claimed

He tried to grab them from Tonks but she had stuffed them in a place he would- No! Will never get them back without her permission.

Her Bra

"Nope not for today. Today we start having the same classes together, so, I will be the one guiding you today."

Harry slumped against a nearby wall and moaned.

"Why the bra Tonks? It's always the bra!"

She only chuckled and grabbed him by his arm and walked him in the direction of his biology class.

"Because I know you'll have a nosebleed thinking of ways to try and ask me to give back your glasses!"

She went silent for a while she then said:

"Plus, I also think you-erm… Look good without the glasses on"

And that shocked Harry. They kept on walking in silence towards their class; none of them brave enough to break it and a blush crept again onto Harry's face. He felt a soft squeeze to his arm, he looked at Tonks and he could barely see the blush that covered her face. The blush that covered his face now turned a deeper shade of red. Thoughts of him and Tonks together invaded his mind.

""/\

Harry tapped his pencil against the desk in which he was sitting at in boredom. His 8th period English class had always been like this to him, and a few other students; His English teacher was known to lecture his class in a monotone voice, it made it impossible for anyone to stay conscience during class.

He looked at his wristwatch closely see that he had a half hour left until class and school were over. He silently sighed and shifted in his seat, he began to let his eyes wander to see (The best as he could) if any other classmate was as bored as he was. Only a handful of people were: a gangly looking redhead had his head down on his desk, Harry couldn't tell if he was awake or not for his back was too him. Malfoy, the stuck up rich kid that hated Harry as much as Harry hated him, was secretly texting on his cellphone to Harry's right.

Hermione, a bookworm and friend of Tonks, usually alert and taking notes was halfway asleep on the other side of Malfoy. Harry looked to his left and say that Tonks was struggling to stay awake. She would close her eyes for a long minute then snap them open as if someone spilled water upon her. This went on for about ten minutes and Harry was grinning at his friend the whole time. That is until she shifted once more.

She had secretively moved her desk so that she was closer to Harry; she then wrapped her arms around Harry's left arm and placed her head on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed and her bangs were covering her face. From her facial movements Harry could tell her bangs her itching her nose. So, in one brave move, he swept her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Her eyes still shut she smiled, a blush then appeared on her face again. Harry sighed in relief that she did not looked shocked or disturbed.

'Where is all this boldness coming from?' he asked himself mentally

'I'm not normally like this. Or am I?'

Harry tore his gaze from the sleeping beauty besides him and around the classroom again, just to distract him until class ended which is in:

Harry checked his watch again

Ten minutes.

A spitball hit him at the back of his head, followed by a paper airplane that flew onto his desk. Harry looked towards the front of the class and saw that the teacher was still writing on the chalk bored with his back turned.

Harry then looked over his left shoulder towards the direction that the spitball came from. His eyes wandered and he squinted until his eyes landed upon Dudley. He made an opening gesture to Harry. He looked at him questionly until he remembered the paper airplane. He turned back and opened the airplane with his right hand. And Harry's expression went from shock to concern in seconds.

Back off Puny Potter she's mine I called dibs!

The initial shock wore off and Harry was trying to stop his mind from thinking of the possibilities of what would happen if he did, or if he didn't back off.

Scars on his wrist began to burn as he thought of some possible outcomes, Tonks ending up with Dudley, she would begin to ignore him, she would even join Dudley. And it would continue until the day Harry cut a little bit too deep.

Or-

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG 

The bell distracted him from his thoughts, but he knew only for a short while. Tonks let go of his arm, Harry felt a bit sad at the motion. He collected his books and put them back into his bag. He walked towards the door and followed the other students out; he was halfway to his locker when two slender arms made their way around his left arm.

"Harry why didn't you wait for me?"

Harry faced her and smiled his very popular fake smile, the one he perfected.

"Oh! I forgot! Anyways I knew my way back to my locker!"

She looked Puzzled

"Harry you don't have your glasses and you're practically blind without them. How can you see?"

Harry too had a puzzled look. But he shrugged it off.

"Dunno? I just know where to go."

Her grip on his arm tighten a bit

She stopped in the middle of the hallway and tugged on his arm to stop.

Harry looked back to see what was wrong, but he didn't want to know once he saw her famous 'Tell the truth or I'll be mad' look.

"Two options: tell me know or don't tell me and I'll annoy until the end of time! Simple as that Potter!" she now had an evil look in her eyes despite the innocent look on her face.

Harry thought about his options for a bit. He then just gave in to her demands for the sake of losing the rest of his sanity.

"Here" Was all he said before he walked away towards his locker. Leaving a confused Tonks with a piece of paper in her hands.

""/\

Harry opened the door to his apartment shared by him and his godfather and on the occasion Tonks. He put the keys in the bowl on a small table near the door; he also shrugged his backpack off near it.

"Padfoot I'm home!" Padfoot was the nickname his godfather earned from Harry's father after a prank in high school went wrong in the most unusual way.

No response came meaning 1) Padfoot was either out 2) he was working late at his job as a security guard at Stark Tower downtown.

He walked into the living room and propped himself on the couch. The apartment was very quiet, even with the city noise in the background. It was silent. Harry hated it.

He sat there in the silence for a while. All prior thoughts sinking back into his head. His scars began to burn once more, and then that long gone urge was now back.

'_You Knew This Day Would Come… Why The Surprise?' the urge spoke to him_

'Shut Up! I've been clean for a year now go away!'

Harry held his head; he really hated that voice, the urge inside of him.

Harry needed a distraction. Something that would keep him busy, anything would do for now

KNOCK KNOCK

Harry looked straight up and whispered

"Thank You!"

He stood and walked his way to the door and gripped the handle.

'Maybe someone is looking out for me'

A buzzing in his head stopped him from opening the door.

'Bloody hell…

Every fiber in his being told him that there was trouble just beyond that door.

"Who could it be?" he asked himself

Harry decided to check the peephole before ignoring the danger beyond it.

But once he did he knew his senses were right. Because beyond that door was a seriously pissed off Nymphadora Tonks

'Wait why is she blushing?'


End file.
